kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Chojin vs. Ancient Chojin
is the third theatrical film based on the anime series Kinnikuman. It was released in Japan on March 16, 1985 and is set after the Golden Mask Arc. About This film is the first to feature anime original character Kinkotsu-Obaba. Although this film is set after the Golden Mask Arc, the character Geronimo does not appear as an active fight until the next film. He does, however, appear in flashbacks to the Golden Mask conclusion. This is also the second time veteran seiyu Ichiro Nagai appears in a Kinnikuman work playing the main villain. He had previously appeared in the TV Special. It also features the return of seiyū's Kozo Shioya and Yasuo Tanaka, who had previously appeared in the first film The Stolen Championship Belt. Story While Kinnikuman is on vacation with Ms Mari's kindergarten class at Easter Island, the young wheelchair-bound Kōichi laments being with an idiot like Kinnikuman, preferring to instead be with his favourite Justice Chojin Buffaloman. Meanwhile, the other Justice Chojins are also vacationing at ancient landmarks. Terryman at Palenque with Natsuko, Robin Mask at the Nazca Lines with his rugby team and Kinkotsuman, Warsman at one place with Detective Gobugari, Brocken Jr. at Atlantis with Iwao, and Ramenman at another place with Kinkotsu-Obaba. Rikishiman is viewing a Sumo match near a museum with Shakōkidogū, which Kinniku-Daiou, Mama, and the Chairman are at another place. The "Space Ruler" has his attack Kinnikuman, Terryman, and the other Justice Chojins. Long ago, Satan King had secretly sent his subordinates to Earth to wait for the right moment. Each Justice Chojin is able to survive their battles with their trademark techniques, but Satan King takes Ms Mari's kindergarten students hostage and summons the Justice Chojins to Mount Everest. One by one Satan King's subordinates attack and the Justice Chojins are critically injured. Finally, Satan King has conquered Earth and laughs loudly. At that moment, Kinnikuman arrives and the single greatest decisive battle for the world begins. Satan King attacks Kinnikuman with his ice and lightning attacks, making him dizzy, but he recovers and defeats Satan King with his New Finishing Move the Kinniku Driver. 'New Characters' ; : ; :The boss of the Kodai Chojin from Mount Everest. ; :A Moai chojin from Easter Island. He is similar to Moaiman. ; :A condor chojin from the Nazca Lines ; :A cyclops chojin from Tassili n'Ajjer. ; :A Merman chojin from Atlantis ; :A Cobra chojin from Mu. ; :A Shakōki-dogū chojin from Aomori. Not actually a Haniwa, he is similar to Doguman. ; :A reptilian Chojin from Palenque. ; : 'Songs' ;Opening Theme *' ' by Akira Kushida ;Closing Theme *' ' by Akira Kamiya (Kinnikuman) Cast Trivia *In the previous film, Daisuke Gōri played the opponent of Masashi Hirose's character. This time Hirose is playing the opponent of Gōri's character. *This is the second Kinnikuman film where Issei Futamata plays Ramenman's opponent. He had previously done this in Great Riot! Justice Chojin. He also played Ramenman's opponent in the 1984 TV Special. 'Continuity Errors' *Terryman is wearing his normal clothes during his initial fight with Saurus Satan, but during the close-up of the Calf Branding he is wearing his wrestling attire. This occurs again when the Justice Chojins are watching Warsman's fight: for most of the scene he is wearing his normal clothes, but in one group shot from behind he is clearly wearing his wrestling attire. *At one point during Kinnikuman's battle with Satan King, the Chairman's head-fin is not coloured in. 'References' Navigation 3